Life in the Right Direction
by SonOfASnitch
Summary: Sequel to 'Life in a New Direction'. Summary: Kurt and Blaine reach their point of feeling they've overstayed their welcome with the Hudsons, and search for a new apartment, meeting interesting new roommates and neighbors. Meanwhile, Finn enlists their help to win Rachel over wants by helping her start a show choir.
1. And Life Goes On

"I need your help." Finn announced as he rushed through the door to the bakery, leaving the welcome bells to chime as he made his way to the counter.  
"Finn, for the last time, I'm not making chocolate-cheese eclairs." Kurt shot him down.  
"Chocolate-cheese eclairs?" Blaine looked up from his guitar with disgust dripping from his voice.  
"Hey," Finn turned to him, "Don't knock it."  
"But, that's not what I'm talking about." Finn returned to Kurt, who was wiping the the counter, "It's about Rachel."  
"The crazy lady?" Finn nodded. "The one that looks like David Schwimmer?"  
"Who's David Schwimmer?" He cocked his head.  
"I worry about you sometimes, Finn." Kurt shook his head.  
"Right, well anyway, I kind of feel like I've been a jerk to her," Finn slumped against the countertop, "I mean, she did try to warn me about Quinn, and I just shut her down."  
"I mean, she does strike you as having a little more crazy than the normal dosage for a girl her size." Kurt poked and Blaine snickered as he slung his guitar over his back and sauntered over to the conversation.  
"Dude, I'm serious." Finn pleaded, "I just... I want to show her I'm sorry."  
"Aw, Finn. That's really great. I'm glad a you're able to just want to apologize and befriend someone like her." Blaine cooed.  
"Oh please," Kurt snorted, "He's trying to get into her pants... Or hideous plaid skirts as it may be."  
"Kurt, that's not true." Scolded Blaine  
"It's kinda true." Finn admitted. Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's know-it-all smirk.  
"So what do you need help with?" Kurt continued.  
"I don't know," Finn flustered, "I don't know what girls like!"  
"What on Earth makes you think I do?" Kurt asked.  
"I... um... I mean cause you're like... you know.."  
"Finn Hudson, if you call me a girl, you'd better be prepared to sleep with one eye open for as long as we sleep under the same roof." He warned. Finn swallowed nervously.  
"What? No. No." He denied, "I wasn't gonna say that! I just thought cause, you know you and Blaine talk about the stuff that Rachel talks about."  
"Like what?" Blaine cocked his head.  
"From what I've seen it's obviously not fashion." Kurt deadpanned.  
"Like music and broadway and stuff." Finn listed off.  
"Oh." Kurt and Blaine chorused together.  
"You've got a Little Miss Streisand, don't you?" Kurt pinpointed.  
"A what?"  
"There's a revival of 'Funny Girl' off broadway." Blaine remembered, "Take her to go see it."  
"Wait... if it's 'off' broadway... how can we see it?"  
"Honest to God Finn, how do you live in this city?" Blaine smacked his hand to his forehead.  
"Come on, you guys, I really need help!" Finn whined.  
"You know what? Just bring her back here after school. We'll be your safety net so you don't say anything stupid." Kurt suggested.  
"Alright. Cool. Thanks, bro. I owe you." Finn tapped him on the shoulder and headed upstairs.  
Once Finn was out of earshot, Kurt looked back to his best friend.  
"Guess what I found." He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Blaine. Blaine took it, reading it carefully.  
"You sure about this?" He asked carefully.  
"I know it's not the best, but we shouldn't overstay our welcome." Kurt whispered laying a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Besides, from what I can tell, we can afford it."  
"It's a lease? Like... we'd be living with somebody?" Blaine asked warily.  
"Well, yeah. It's a two bedroom apartment. We'd still have to share a room, but we'd only have to pay for half." Kurt shrugged.  
"That's not the problem. The problem is who's got the other half?" Blaine elured.  
"Apparently," Kurt reclaimed the ad to read, " 'Santana Lopez' does." He looked up meeting Blaine's uncertain honey brown eyes.  
"I'm just saying, It wouldn't hurt to check it out." Kurt said in his sweetest voice.  
"Fine," He surrendered, "Give her a call. We'll check it out."  
"Thank you!" Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms. That in itself was worth the surrender.

* * *

_Sequel, as promised! So... here it is. I don't have betas or time for proofreading any of my work so... if anyone wants to let me know about any spelling errors just pm me! Thank you! _

_Enjoy! _

_~Holleigh_


	2. Home Sweet Home

"I'm sorry, I don't quite remember- Which layer of hell did you say this was?" Blaine muttered under his breath as he followed closely behind Kurt through the shadily lit hallway. Failsafe Apartments was like one of those hotels where prostitutes bring their clients, where drug dealers bring their customers, and where hitmen tend to leave the bodies thinking that maid services were, in fact, all inclusive. Failsafe was one of those trashy scum-of-the-earth motels where all those people not only stayed the night, but lived.

"The layer that has consistent shelter and water." Kurt pointed out, trying not to grimace at the smell of what he was sure was something decaying and if the world had any mercy it would have just been the rotting wood floors beneath them, threatening to collapse and rip the two of them into some sink hole vortex of uncertain horror.

"Sure, sure. If only you don't get shot on your way out the door." He grumbled, "Why couldn't we have just stayed with Carole?"

"That woman has enough on her hands without having to extra kids under her roof, you know that." Kurt reminded before a blood curdling scream came from somewhere in the building followed by a neighbor yelling 'shut up' from behind their door. Kurt tried his best to ignore it and focus on the positives. "I called and talked to Lopez about her ad. She said we're only looking at 75 a month for the both of us."

"Kurt," Blaine grabbed his shoulder, terrified. "You could not pay me 75 an hour to live here."

"Oh come one," Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's better than sleeping in the subway bathroom or next to Steve at the shelter."

"There's nothing wrong with Steve!" Blaine voice rose an octave, pushing closer to Kurt as a cat with a McDonalds cup collar hissed at him. They continued walking.

"Blaine, listen." Kurt turned to him with deep apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry it's not a penthouse in Time Square, but it's all we can afford right now and we have to live somewhere. Let's just try to make this work."

Blaine halted for a moment, unable to face Kurt's large emotiful eyes.

"Fine." He sighed, "But if I hear gunshots, you're on your own."

Kurt scoffed and turned to the apartment 815 in front of them. He knocked and the door swung open.

"Hi-" Kurt started in a polite tone before an angry, but admittedly gorgeous Latina young woman cut him off.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I uh- I'm Kurt." He introduced.

"That's your name?" She scoffed with judging snake-like eyes.

"Uh.. the 'K' is capitalized so, yeah- uh... this is Blaine."

"Jesus Christ-" She grumbled.

"No it's Anderson. Blaine Anderson." Kurt corrected, "I called earlier about the lease-"

"Oh God, that was you? I thought I was talking to that walking bag of lard lady on Dance Mom's."

"Ow." Kurt placed a hand on his heart, not expecting a dagger like that out of nowhere. Blaine placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. Lopez watched, with a look that indicated stomach acid burning her throat.

"Looks like I got the cast from the Queer Eye Revival instead." She sighed in a bitchy tone.

"Okay, listen Miss Lopez-"

"Santana."

"Santana," Blaine corrected himself, "Obviously there's been a misunderstanding here so we'll just be leaving now-"

"Oh there was no misunderstanding. You two want half the apartment?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but maybe this the best-"

"Come in." She demanded, opening the door wider. The unsurely obliged, stepping into the mix matched apartment. Admittedly, it was a little nicer than the hallway, but still looked like a gypsy's hollow with tacky mix matched rugs and ugly paper thin drapes; the couch must have come from the back of a Volkswagen at Woodstock. It didn't seem like it would have proper plumbing at all, though the ad promised it did. The kitchen looked like it had been pulled from a junk yard, then again most of the 'interior design' looked dumpster dive-esque.

"It's... Lovely?" Blaine almost complemented, "Kurt. Isn't it lovely?" He turned to Kurt looking very uncomfortable.

"Come on," Kurt whispered, "I think it's homey."

"Homey. Sure," Blaine shot back under his breath "In a Satanic sort of way..."

Kurt elbowed him in the ribs as Santana pulled the drapes (that may have been shower curtains) away to sow the... um... well, "view." By "view" we're talking a woman talking to pigeons and a man pissing on a bus stop bench.

"Blaine, look!" Kurt slapped on a smile, "Public transportation!"

"Kurt, I swear if you don't shut up-"

"Hey Hardy Boys," Santana called for their attention, "This over here is my room." She tapped on one of the three doors the hadn't walked through, "I've got clients coming in and out most nights, so you two might want to make the most of your bedroom over there." She pointed before eying them suspiciously.

"Unless Siegfried and Roy are into a 'three ring' sort of thing?"

Blaine's face blanched and flushed with a bright pink, as Kurt's head cocked to the side not understanding Santana's crude insinuation.

"Oh we're not-" Blaine cleared his throat, "We're not together. I mean, yeah we're here together." He grabbed Kurt's shoulder and shook it slightly, "But we're not together together, you know?" He pulled his hand away and gestured to the two of them, "We're just... together. Friends. Best friends. That's all."

"Well that'd better change soon," She snarked, "That closet isn't big enough for two."

Realizing what she'd been referring to, Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You two can move in tomorrow." She waved her hand like a demon fairy godmother.

"Hold on, I don't know that we're-"

"75 a month including utilities?" Kurt cut in.

"Kurt!"

"That's right, Porcelain."

"And your 'business'- that won't interfere with our lives?" He dug.

"Not unless you want it to." She winked a feline eye. Blaine's nose scrunched and Kurt shuddered at the suggestion.

"Deal." Kurt extended his hand for her to shake.

"Fine," She placed her slender copper hand in his pale soft one, "But no promises that Frodo here won't wake up without those eyebrows of his. They look like caterpillars."

Kurt shook her hand and turned his head over his shoulder to flash a smile at Blaine. Blaine almost smiled back when there that a loud 'bang!' followed by several car alarms.

Blaine swallowed hard around the dread building in his chest,

"Home sweet home..."

* * *

_Sorry it took so long, and it's not much. My teacher's been pressuring me to write a screenplay version of this with different characters to submit to a competition and the deadline is in a few days. In good news, I won a national gold medal for writing humor like... .two weeks ago and I get to go to Carnegie Hall at the end of May, so that's nice. Thank you guys all or being to supportive and for all my past readers and followers, thank you so much for encouraging me and pushing me forward. You guys rock and I would have never made it this far without you guys!_

_Perhaps review? _

_~Holleigh _


End file.
